Pork
Pork is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!, it is a standard meat unlocked with Nick when the player reaches Rank 8 (Taco Mia!) or Rank 10 (HD/To Go!). It must first be flipped, then cut before it finishes cooking. The "Carnitas" badge is earned when the player serves this meat to 50 customers. In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, Pulled Pork is a standard topping unlocked with Alberto when the player reaches Rank 13. In Papa's Cheeseria, the "Piled with Pork" badge is earned when serving 30 sandwiches with this topping. In Papa's Pizzeria HD, Pulled Pork is a standard topping unlocked with Nick when the player reaches Rank 45. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, Pulled Pork is a holiday-exclusive topping available during Starlight BBQ. It is unlocked with Nick when the player reaches Rank 20. Customers who order this Taco Mia! * Nick (Unlocked) * Alberto * Chuck * Cletus * Cooper * Edna * Kingsley * Little Edoardo * Marty * Papa Louie * Sarge Fan! * Robby (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Cheeseria * Alberto (Unlocked) * Captain Cori * Edna * Ivy * Kenji * Matt * Mitch * Nick * Rico * Robby * Chester (Closer) Taco Mia HD * Nick (Unlocked) * Alberto * Captain Cori * Chuck * Cletus * Cooper * Crystal * Edna * Hacky Zak * Ivy * Kingsley * Little Edoardo * Marty * Matt * Papa Louie * Pinch Hitwell * Radlynn * Sarge Fan * Skyler * Wendy * Willow * Robby (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Taco Mia To Go! * Nick (Unlocked) * Alberto * Captain Cori * Chuck * Cletus * Cooper * Crystal * Edna * Edoardo Romano * Emmlette * Hacky Zak * Ivy * Kingsley * Koilee * Marty * Matt * Papa Louie * Pinch Hitwell * Radlynn * Sarge Fan * Skyler * Vincent * Wendy * Willow * Quinn (Closer) * Robby (Closer) Pizzeria HD * Nick (Unlocked) * Boomer * Cecilia * Chester * Cooper * Edna * Marty * Perri * Santa Hot Doggeria HD * Nick (Unlocked) * Boomer * Indigo * Matt * Steven * Bertha (Closer) * Kenji (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Hot Doggeria To Go! * Nick (Unlocked) * Boomer * Iggy * Indigo * Matt * Bertha (Closer) * Kenji (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Alberto (Unlocked) * Mr. Bombolony * Boopsy & Bill * Captain Cori * Edna * Fernanda * Indigo * Ivy * Janana * Kenji * Koilee * Matt * Mitch * Nick * Rico * Robby * Vincent * Chester (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! * Classic Cuban * Heaping Hoggy * Meat Lover's * Porky Pepper * Toastie Dijon Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! * Carnita Fajita * Cerdo Ranchero * Cerdo Vaquero * Cool and Creamy * Garden Pita * Nacho Carnitas * Papa's Guaco Mia! * Porky Poblano * Puerco Picante * Queso Chancho Papa's Pizzeria HD * The Smokehouse Posters es: Carne de Cerdo pl: Wieprzowina Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Meats Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Meats Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Meats Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Toppings Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Starlight BBQ Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Toppings